More Important Things
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: It should be a bad idea. It probably is a bad idea. But maybe, if they all stopped caring about that, it could turn into something really, really good. Teacher!Finn/Cheerio!Blaine/New-York!Kurt First chapter is Finn/Blaine only.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** More Important Things  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Blaine  
**Chapter:** 1/1 (?)  
**Word Count:** 2270  
**Spoilers:** Just general ones. Oh, and for the 'Men of McKinley' calendar, but everybody's seen the Blaine-pic ( 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com/2c8127c12c12fa0a260953acac57 9cb6/tumblr_mf20dc40Ou1qd65cqo1_r2_500 dot jpg ) from there already, right?  
**Summary: **Anonymous prompted: Teacher!Finn/Cheerio!Blaine with sex against the blackboard, and so I delivered :)

**More Important Things**

Some days Finn Hudson didn't know why he'd ever wanted to be a teacher.

Today? Today was one of those days.

It had started simply enough, and if he was nervous about his first semester teaching at his old high school he tried not to let it show. He'd thought that maybe he was destined for something more, something grander, but he was actually pretty content with his life and while Kurt's continued demands of, 'you can teach _anywhere, _Finn, come to New York!' always hung over his head, he thought that starting out somewhere familiar was the best plan.

And sure, he'd never been a straight-A student, but History was something he'd always been able to remember, going through the battles and events in his mind, and when Mr. Schuester had called him and asked to fill in while he was doing something with his Washington panel again, he'd agreed without a second thought.

It meant running Glee, too, but running Glee wasn't that much of a stretch, so Finn Hudson was back at McKinley, an education degree hanging on his wall and nostalgia in his heart, and the kids from the get-go had really seemed to take to him, both the fact that he was young and that he could relate to whatever popular craze was going on that particular week.

Well, all except for Anderson.

000

Blaine Anderson was a Cheerio, and Finn knew Sue Sylvester well enough by now to know that she'd never change her ways. Anderson was pretty typical, walked around with his head held high (the kid couldn't have maxed out at more than 5'7", maybe, but he tried to look bigger), did his work (okay, that part wasn't typical of some of the Cheerios), maintained high grades, and always looked at Finn with a mixture of bored amusement and borderline lust that was, quite frankly, uncomfortable.

"Maybe he's got a size kink," Kurt supplied one night over the phone, and Finn could hear him laughing.

"Dude, help?" Finn requested. "I mean, this guy…he's like…I don't do well with guys crushing on me!" he yelped and he heard Kurt heave a slow, resigned sigh.

"Don't worry about it. Don't call any of his things 'faggy', that's the first rule," he listed, and Finn half-smiled. Yes, he knew Kurt was teasing, but it still hurt to think that his sixteen-year-old-self thought that was an acceptable way to react. "And remember that you're young and hot and probably only about five years older than this kid. You're _going _to get people crushing on you, and that's _fine,"_he promised, and Finn sighed. "I mean, I'd suggest you don't sleep with him, but it's McKinley. Not like that's uncommon…"

"_Kurt!" _Finn whined, only getting tinkling laughter in return, and he decided that he was never asking his stepbrother for advice again.

000

Truth be told, it'd been a long time since Finn had gotten laid.

After Santana, and after Rachel, there really hadn't been anybody. Sure, a few drunken frat parties in college, but once word got out that he may have been hung but the ride was short, people tended to shy away.

And he'd been working on it. He had.

But between school and part-time jobs and trips to New York to visit Kurt when he was too swamped to make it back to Lima, love just hadn't been part of the equation.

He wasn't gay, either.

At least, he was pretty sure about that.

Like, pretty sure.

There had been a couple of times in college that…

No, he angrily pushed those thoughts away.

He would _not _risk his job by getting involved with a barely-legal _kid. _

000

Things went well for a while after that. He ignored Anderson, passed his papers back without a second glance, tried not to call on him for questions, and then one day he strolled into Glee Club, bold as brass, asking to audition and Finn couldn't really turn him down.

The kid was fucking amazing. Incredible stage presence that made you forget how tiny he really was, eyes that he could make impossibly big and expressive, a smooth, well-controlled voice…

Well, inserting him into the club was a no-brainer, and if Anderson seemed to want to try out for every single solo Finn just put it down to ambition, at least until the day when he looked up after the history lesson and saw the kid standing there and fidgeting slightly, hair gelled into oblivion like always and giving Finn what would probably be a flirty smile if it didn't look so strained.

"You need something?" he asked gruffly, and the kid shrugged, shouldering his bag and holding onto the strap.

"Not really, Mr. Hudson. Just wanted to tell you I can't make it to Glee today; my brother's in town and he's kidnapping me for the afternoon," he replied, and Finn nodded and watched him go on his way, watched the way the material of his pants stretched tight across his…

No.

This had to stop.

He slumped down against the desk and grumbled, wondering what he'd done to deserve this, and why it wasn't freaking him out as much as he thought it should.

When Sue came into Will's…_his_…office a few days later, snarling about some 'Men of McKinley' calendar, he eventually got out of her that his Glee kids had decided it would be an excellent idea to raise money for Regionals by selling provocative calendars of them.

He'd have to talk to them later, but he glanced at the one she'd dropped on his desk, fingers itching, and when his already weak resolve snapped he flipped through it, coming to December and letting out a rather audible gulp because Goddamn Anderson had the most amazing hipbones he'd ever seen in his _life, _and Finn just wanted to trail his hands down the shapely 'V' to what he was pretty sure was a more-than-ample…

No.

He wasn't going there.

He _wasn't. _

000

He took the calendar home and jerked off in the shower, sparing it a glance as he crawled into bed.

He was officially a dirty old man.

000

It all came to a head about a week later, right before Christmas break, and he should have expected it although he'd apparently over-estimated his own self-control.

Anderson wandered up to him again after class, his smirk more pronounced, a wicked curve to his lips as he all but sashayed up to the desk and leaned on it.

And he was giving Finn _puppy eyes _on top of it all, big and hazel and gleaming, and Finn contemplated asking him if he was an anime character before words failed him completely.

"Yes?"

"I've got a question, Mr. Hudson," Anderson replied, and damn if that respectful address didn't shoot straight to Finn's cock.

"What is it? You're an amazing student, And-Blaine," he remembered, realizing it would be weird to call him by his last name to his face, and maybe he should start thinking of him as 'Blaine', too.

"Thank you. I do try," Blaine preened. "I've been meaning to ask, I know a bit about you from old Glee Club stories, but I'm thinking about applying to NYADA next year and I know your ex-fiancée and your stepbrother both attended, so I was wondering if you could put me in touch with one of them so I know what I'm in for?" he smiled then, blinding, and Finn nodded sharply.

"I can. If that will be all…"

"Actually, it isn't," Blaine suddenly looked around before darting to the door and closing it, shrugging his bag off as just the tiniest sliver of skin became visible at his stomach and Finn felt his knees go weak.

"What are you…"

"I'm eighteen. I'm graduating in six months. I know that…it's happened before, at this school, and I want…" Blaine suddenly stopped, looking remarkably young and insecure, but he finally continued although his voice was much shakier. "I want…you're…"

"You've got a crush on me, Blaine," Finn shrugged, trying to keep his voice steady. "That's all it is. Go out, meet a nice guy, forget about me. I'm not…"

"You _are," _Blaine protested, and suddenly he was _right there, _level with Finn since

Finn was sitting, and Finn could see how much of this was an act because Blaine was positively _trembling. _"Mr. Hudson, I…"

"Finn," the word was out before Finn could stop it, but he decided to face the music: he'd never been a patient man, and he'd rather have Blaine right here, warm and willing, then jerking off to a picture like some fourteen-year-old with his dad's dirty magazines. "If we're doing this I need you to call me Finn. Unless you like 'Mr. Hudson?'" he teased, and Blaine's smile grew blinding as he all but fell onto Finn's lap. "Just tell me one thing. Was the calendar your idea?"

"Maybe," Blaine breathed before leaning in, and Finn was lost.

000

Blaine was probably the best kisser Finn had ever known, sure and tender and skilled, and somewhere along the line his top and Finn's sweater vest and dress shirt had ended up on the floor and Finn was touching that skin he'd been dreaming about, hands skimming over a well-defined chest, over flat brown nipples, down to his hips and he settled them there for a bit before deciding 'to hell with it' and grabbing Blaine's ass to haul him in, his Cheerio sweats already slipping down.

"_Finn," _Blaine gasped against his neck, rutting against him needily, and Finn groaned and licked at the boy's throat.

"What do you want?"

"I want…fuck me. No, I _need _you to fuck me," Blaine whined, gasping, and his hair was starting to come un-gelled, curling around his temples with sweat as he braced his hands on Finn's chest. "A-against the blackboard. Just…just lift me up and…"

Well, Finn thought with a smirk, Kurt was right about the size-kink.

000

Blaine, ever the prepared little trooper, had lube and condoms in his bag and Finn watched him prep himself with interest, deciding not to do it personally because he didn't want to be his usual clumsy self and ruin the mood.

Instead he got out of his jeans and boxers, ignoring the whimper that Blaine made when he was fully naked, and rolled the condom onto his already hard cock, taking the initiative to coat it with some more lube as Blaine stretched himself.

"I'm good," he said after a bit, kicking his pants off and oh shit, yeah, Blaine was _definitely _big for his size, but Finn grabbed his waist and hoisted him up, back to the chalkboard as Blaine clung to him and shifted and then he was _inside _and…

"Fuck, you're tight," he groaned, unable to stop it, and Blaine barked an incredulous laugh. "What? You think teachers don't swear? I'm only 24, you know."

"I know," Blaine promised, whining at him to move, so he did, thrusting his hips and oh, God, this was going to be over _so _fast.

Except it didn't seem to matter, not with Blaine panting in his ear and whining and the repeated litany of 'fuck-Finn-fuck me-please-Finn-_yes' _pushed him over the edge, slamming into the boy's tiny body with a drawn-out groan as Blaine nearly sobbed against his skin, obviously desperate for release, and Finn took a shaking hand and wrapped it around Blaine's cock, three firm pulls all it took before Blaine was coming, beautiful and open, head thrown back and skin glistening with sweat and Finn Hudson was so, _so _screwed.

000

"You want to come over?" he asked later, once they'd cleaned up and gotten themselves presentable, and Blaine nodded swiftly. "You need to phone your parents or…"

"Honestly? My parents stopped caring about me when they found out I was gay. I can be around as long as I don't flaunt my sexuality, but if I disappeared I doubt they'd notice," he shrugged, and Finn hugged him, loving the way Blaine melted into his arms.

"That sucks, dude. I mean, my mom's always been awesome, and then when she married Kurt's dad he's been awesome, so…"

He heard Blaine laugh again and looked at him curiously.

"No, it's just…" Blaine snickered, "you…you try to be so _proper _in class and now you're…'dude' and 'awesome' and I…I like it," he promised, cheeks flaming, so Finn took him home and cooked dinner with him and realized that Blaine Anderson was incredibly mature as well as incredibly attractive, and he knew that neither of them would put this in jeopardy.

000

Kurt was surprised when he asked him if he could give some pointers to a future NYADA auditionee, but he soon nodded and promised that if Blaine wanted to visit him at Christmas (he couldn't get home again) he'd tour him around and prepare him for his audition.

When he asked, rather knowingly, if Finn was accompanying him, and got a tiny squeak in response, his laughter was probably loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"Dude, shut up!" Finn hissed. "It's not…"

"It's _exactly _what I think it is. Now tell me, Finn Hudson, if your little Cheerio is coming out here next year, are you looking for a teaching job in New York?"

Finn thought about it, thought some more, and then grunted something that Kurt obviously took as a 'yes' if the way he went on cackling again was any indication.

Finn hung up on him.

He had more important things…or _people, _he thought with a tiny, elated grin…to do.

(yes, I put the question mark up there because, um, this could continue. Although if I did the Christmas trip it would likely turn into Finn/Kurt/Blaine, so…if anybody would like that, let me know :) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** More Important Things  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Blaine for Chapter One, Finn/Kurt/Blaine for the rest  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 2271

**Warnings: **Teacher/student relationship, although both parties (all three?) are eighteen or older.  
**Summary: **It should be a bad idea. It probably _is_ a bad idea. But maybe, if they all stopped caring about that, it could turn into something really, _really _good. Teacher!Finn/Cheerio!Blaine/New-York!Kurt

**Chapter Two**

The loft door in Bushwick looked like something out of 'RENT', Blaine thought as he took in the wreath hanging outside, and Finn pounded on the metal before grinning down at Blaine as the smaller man smiled back in return.

He still couldn't believe the whirlwind of the last two weeks, from Finn and him having sex in Finn's classroom to being invited to spend Christmas in New York with Finn's NYADA-graduate of a step-brother.

"I'm coming! You'll wake up the whole building if you keep banging like that!" a rather annoyed voice sounded from inside and then the door slid open, the man on the other side rolling his eyes before he was engulfed in an enthusiastic hug courtesy of Finn.

Blaine watched them, watched him..._Kurt, _he reminded himself, because he knew all too well...complain about wrinkles in his shirt and watched Finn snort and tell him to stop being so uptight, and as the step-brothers griped good-naturedly for a while Blaine's mind started to drift to how he'd gotten here in the first place.

000

This wasn't typical of him. He didn't want _anybody _to think that fucking teachers was typical of him, but then his life had been a little bit of a mess lately and maybe this was the first thing that made sense in a long, long time.

It had started back in freshman year, when he'd come out to his parents. The general response had been a rather firm, 'we don't care who you are, Blaine, as long as you do it on your own terms.'

Well, apparently 'his own terms' didn't include going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with another boy, and especially not getting beaten to within an inch of his life because of it.

His parents weren't heartless, of course, and they'd shuttled him off to Dalton Academy for his sophomore and junior years. He had blossomed there, and although his parents disapproved of the fact that he was the leader of the Glee Club and not the lacrosse team, they were willing to put up with it so long as his plans after school involved 'something respectable and not gallivanting around like your brother.'

So he had said of course he would do something his father approved of, and everything was going swimmingly until the day his father had walked in on he and his boyfriend in a rather...compromising position.

Okay, he could be blunt: Sebastian was fucking him.

Which had resulted in threats, calls to Sebastian's father (who honestly didn't care, and as Blaine soon found out, as soon as relationships got too complicated or somebody more intriguing came along Sebastian was off like a shot), and 'if we're paying thousands of dollars a year to send you to that school just so you can suck cock, Blaine, you're going to a public school.'

Which was how he'd ended up at McKinley for his senior year, with another warning of, 'if you want us to support you through college you'll give up your silly singing dream and join a sports team.'

He'd chosen the Cheerios. Not only because he was tiny and would get killed on the football field, but because they were the top dogs at the school and bullying suddenly became a non-issue when he was wearing the red and white uniform.

And getting onto the squad had been surprisingly easy, because as soon as Coach Sylvester had seen him and found out about his sexuality, he'd been welcomed to the team and told something about 'the last time I had a young, stunning gay child on my squad he won me a National Championship, so you're going to do the same!' in a way that sounded like a threat, and that was how Blaine had found out about Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel, who had single-handedly won the Cheerios a National Championship.

Kurt Hummel, who also played (albeit briefly) for the Titans and was a permanent fixture in the New Directions for three years, snagging a National Championship with them as well.

Kurt Hummel, who was accepted to NYADA, one of the top performing arts schools in the country and one that Blaine, unbeknownst to his father and mother, desperately wanted to attend.

Kurt Hummel, who as he later discovered, was the stepbrother of one Mr. Hudson, the teacher that Blaine had a huge, _huge _crush on.

The world really _was _a tiny place.

Cooper had come on his latest visit and basically told Blaine 'fuck them' when Blaine brought up his parents, and that had given him the courage to send in his NYADA application, the courage to join Glee Club without telling his parents, and the courage to...well...seduce Mr. Hudson.

Finn.

Even though he hadn't planned on that, but the way it had happened had been incredible and thrilling and made Blaine feel _alive _in a way he hadn't for so long.

And when Finn had offered to take him to New York to meet Kurt and get first-hand experience into the NYADA auditioning process?

There was no way he was turning it down.

He'd lied to his parents to get there, of course, but they hardly cared what he was up to on a normal day and so here he was in New York, feeling really awkward because Kurt was giving off pretty cold vibes.

"And you must be Blaine," Kurt's smile was thin as he stretched out his hand, and Blaine shook it hesitantly, nodding. "I've heard all about you. But come in, Rachel's already gone for the holidays so it'll just be us three. Finn, you can take her bed, I've changed the sheets for you, and I'm sorry we don't have anything else but I've been told the couch is very comfortable..." he trailed off but Blaine was fine with that.

"Actually, I was thinking that Blaine could just sleep with..."

"No," Kurt said firmly, and Finn pouted, which was...strange, Blaine thought, because he was so used to Mr. Hudson: the teacher that Finn Hudson: the guy in his early twenties was a departure that he was still getting acquainted with. "God forbid my previously-straight step-brother gets some in my house while I'm not," he said loud enough for Blaine to hear him, and Blaine wondered what the story was there.

And he really hoped the whole trip wouldn't be this tense, because it was already wearing on him.

000

He woke up to hushed voices in the kitchen and decided to stay quiet, needing to what was being said. The couch, true to Kurt's word, was extremely comfortable and he tried to make it seem like he was still asleep as he listened to the step-brothers argue.

"A student. A _student, _Finn!" Kurt hissed. "I always knew you were impulsive but it's your _first semester. _You do realize this could ruin your career?" he sounded less than impressed and Blaine heard Finn heave a deep sigh.

"I _know, _dude, but Blaine's...he's super smart, and he'd never let anybody know, and we're being really careful, okay? Nothing at school, only at my place, and if people ask he's doing extra credit work. It's okay," Finn was obviously trying to placate the other man but Kurt was having none of it.

"I just...I can't believe you'd bed a student," he laughed brokenly and Blaine heard Finn sigh again.

"Man, what gives? When I told you about him you were happy! And now suddenly it's like I'm the biggest jerk in the world for finding the kid attractive and wanting to be with him," Finn did sound sincere, and Blaine was grateful for that. "Wait...this isn't about...you're not still..."

"God, Finn, that was almost _ten years ago! _Get over yourself," Kurt snapped, and Blaine was instantly curious again. "I do have to admit it...was shocking to hear that you were sleeping with a male student when you used to so vehemently claim you were straight and couldn't be with me..."

Oh. Blaine sucked in a sharp breath and tried to stay quiet, because this was getting _interesting. _

"But that was a long time ago. I was young and stupid and I learned the error of my ways by the time our parents married. No, this isn't about you, not anymore," Kurt's words didn't sound convincing and Blaine stored that in his memory, deciding to listen a little bit longer.

"Okay, so what's the big deal? I mean, he's legal, I'm only like five years older than him...your first year at NYADA you dated that dude that was like 24, right?" Finn sounded like he was grasping at straws and Blaine heard Kurt laugh shortly.

"I did, but the _difference _was that we were _both students, _Finn," his tone was harsher than ever now.

"Whatever, the semester ends in a couple of weeks so after that he won't technically be my student, and..."

"He would still be a student at the school you're teaching at. I just...don't want you to jeopardize your career because you couldn't keep it in your pants," Kurt sounded genuinely concerned and Blaine couldn't blame him for being worried...after all, the last thing _he _wanted to do was ruin his chances of getting into NYADA if they found out he'd been sleeping with his teacher who also happened to have a connection to the school.

But he thought it was high time he made his presence known. He yawned obnoxiously loudly and stretched so his arms were visible above the couch, sitting up and smacking his lips together as if he'd just woken up.

"Morning," he slurred, blinking, and he saw the other two men in the kitchen.

"G'morning, man," Finn smiled at him, looking around nervously before he grabbed a bagel off the counter. "Well, I'll let you two get to know each other and Kurt said he's gonna show you the campus today, so I'll be back later and we can all grab dinner or something," Finn hesitated before walking over and bending down to kiss his forehead, ruffling his hair as Blaine glared and swatted at him.

Kurt's eyes were narrowed, his mouth turned down in a frown, and Blaine decided he had to talk to him about this, because even if Finn was oblivious (and Blaine was starting to see that he really was), he could tell that something about this was hurting Kurt on a deeper level than just 'my idiot step-brother thinks sleeping with his student is a good idea.'

So he gave Kurt a thin smile before gathering up some clothes and heading to the bathroom, hoping that he could at least try to fix this.

000

"I'm sorry I was so...abrupt with you last night," Kurt said once they were seated, Blaine spreading some cream cheese on a toasted bagel, and he shrugged and didn't really reply. "How much did you hear?" Kurt continued and Blaine had to snort then, because he should have known. "We weren't quiet, and you're not nearly as sneaky as you think."

"Almost all of it," he admitted, grabbing the jam next and layering it on top of the cream cheese. "So you and Finn..."

"God, I was in love with him. I was sixteen, he was nice to me, I decided that he was the one. Both of our parents were single and I...may have arranged for them to meet under the deluded pretense that if they moved in with each other, I'd be able to somehow convince Finn that he wasn't straight," Kurt's smile was wistful as he stared into his coffee mug, mind obviously somewhere very far from Bushwick and New York. "As you can imagine, that...didn't work so well. It all turned out okay in the end, I suppose, but hearing now that he's...yes, it hurts more than I'd like to admit," Kurt shook his head and came back to the present, nodding to himself.

"Oh," Blaine bit his lip, because he felt a little guilty even though nothing about this was his fault.

"But that's in the past, and I...well, I'd be a fool to think that just because he's sleeping with you he'll suddenly decide that he finds me...desirable as well. I was worried that you were using him, I have to admit, but you don't seem the type and I'm inclined to trust fellow members of both New Directions _and _the Cheerios," he grinned and Blaine suddenly felt more at ease.

Kurt was _gorgeous, _he realized with a start. He'd always known it, maybe, from watching the old competition footage and seeing pictures around Finn's apartment, but he was absolutely radiant in person and Blaine felt at ease around him. "Coach Sylvester still talks about you. That was why she let me onto the squad so easily."

"Because you're gay?" Kurt laughed. "Try singing a fourteen-minute-long Celine Dion medley. In French," he winked and Blaine laughed softly, still not sure where he and Kurt stood. "I'm really sorry about my actions last night, Blaine. You're...I like you, and I can tell you're good for Finn and that you'll be careful, but I just...don't want him getting hurt."

"I'd never, Kurt," Blaine vowed, reaching out and putting his hand over Kurt's as they both jolted a little at the contact. "I promise. He...He's really great."

"I know," Kurt assured him with a tiny, sad smile. "But enough of this heavy talk. Finish up and we'll head out to NYADA, and then we can grab lunch somewhere closer to the campus. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes," Blaine said quickly, munching through the rest of his bagel.

Maybe this would all turn out okay.

**Notes:**

**1. **Yes, here I am continuing this! So it's definitely going to be Finn/Kurt/Blaine from here on out, which I hope is okay with everybody :)

**2. **That's about it!


End file.
